


Holiday Warmth 2.0

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a tumblr prompt: </p><p>imagine your opt snuggling with hot chocolate watching Christmas specials.</p><p>P.S. this is kind of an experiment. I've posted this twice with Bruce with two different people-Just to see the outcome❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Warmth 2.0

 Bruce silently walked down the hallway toward the twinkling lights in the living room. He paused in the doorway marveling again at the tree and all of the decorations. He was surprised at the fact that he was excited about it this year-Tony thinks it's because this was the first year he's been allowed to celebrate in years -which was part of it. But a major part was when his mother died all the joy he felt for this holiday died with her. That's what had him wondering the halls of the tower at this time of night-a dream he had about her that for whatever reason he couldn't go back to sleep. So he decided on hot chocolate and watching white Christmas-something they always did together.

"Jarvis?" He asked.

"Yes Doctor Banner" he responded.

"Is there hot chocolate in the kitchen?" Bruce asked.

"Yes sir it's in the cabinet next to your tea" the A.I answered.

"Thank you and could you have white Christmas waiting for me on the tv when I get back?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Jarvis replied.

Bruce nodded and headed for the kitchen. It still felt odd asking the A.I for trivial stuff-but Bruce learned after trail and error it's just easier. He was pouring water into a mug when he heard footsteps.

"Do you have enough for two?" Tony asked leaning against the doorframe.

"You should be asleep" Bruce said as he reached for another mug.

"Kind of hard to sleep when the other side of the bed is empty and cold" Tony said conversationally.

Bruce finished pouring the water then looked up at Tony "couldn't sleep so I decided on holiday warmth" he said with a shrug.

"Holiday warmth?" Tony asked reaching for the mug.

"My mom used to call it that-whenever either one of us couldn't sleep or just needed-comfort-we would snuggle together under a blanket with hot cocoa and watch white Christmas" Bruce said with a small smile.

Tony smiled "come on then let's go see Bing serenade Rosie " he said grabbing Bruce and pulling him to the couch.

They sat down and cuddled sipping their drinks and watching the movie. That's how the team found them in the morning-cuddled together while Bing Crosby serenaded Rosemary Clooney on screen.


End file.
